Folken's Last Night
by Silver Foxfire
Summary: Folken's last night in his beloved Fanelia. (Some spoilers for Folken/Van)


Folken's Last Night 

Folken watched his little brother as he sat curled beneath the embracing branches of a small sapling, hugging his knees. He knelt down and said softly, " Can I come in?" 

Large red-brown eyes like his own looked back and Van silently nodded. Folken moved beneath it and drew his baby brother into his lap. Van curled up in his arms and started to cry into his shoulder. Folken smoothed back the dark hair and cooed soothingly to Van, his voice light and deep, the voice he used when he read Van a bedtime story. 

" Why did he have to go, Brother? How come he couldn't get better?" Van sniffled. 

" We all have to go sometime, Van. Would you rather Father still be here in pain? Do you remember? He was hurting very badly inside. Now he doesn't suffer. He's in a place where he can watch over us forever. Always remember that, Van. He is always with you now." Folken smiled as his brother looked up, his eyes searching for any signs of falsehood. 

" Do you mean it? Can he see us now?" 

" Yes, that's why you shouldn't cry anymore. He'll always be watching over you. You don't want him to see you crying do you?" Folken said softly as he gently stroked away the crystalline tears that still left tracks down the plump, boyish cheeks. 

Van shook his head and wiped away the rest of his tears with his arm. When he looked up he was looking up through the leaves that covered him. 

" Can he really see us?" He asked softly. 

" I think that he can. I have a favor to ask you, Van." Folken smiled again as his baby brother turned and peered curiously at him. 

" When I'm gone tomorrow, I need you to take care of Mother and I need you to be strong." 

" Why do you have to go tomorrow?" Van asked quietly. 

" I have to perform the Rite of Dragonslaying. You know that. But while I'm gone, I want you to take care of Mother and the castle, all right?" Folken felt his pride swell as Van hugged him and then said in his best imitation of their father, " I will do all in my power to take care of Mother and all of the Fanelian lands in your absence." 

Folken laughed softly and held his brother tight, his own tears threatening to emerge. He fought them back and they heard the voice of Balgus calling them in for the night. 

" We're on our way!" Folken called as he and Van came out. 

Van's eyes were heavy from his tears and Folken lifted him up, his heart warming as Van's small arms wrapped around his neck and he nestled his head against Folken's shoulder. He carried him to his room, people falling silent so that they would not disturb the slumbering Prince. 

Folken saw Balgus and whispered softly, " Mother?" 

Balgus answered just as quietly, " She's in the flower garden, Your Majesty." 

" Thank you. Could you please tell her I will come to her after I put Van to bed?" 

" Certainly, Your Majesty." 

Folken watched for a moment as Balgus left before moving back to the task of his baby brother. He bore his precious burden to the Royal Quarters and took Van into his room. Toys littered the floor in a corner and Folken spotted the little kitten Merle curled up on the foot of the bed, her head perking up as she heard Folken approaching. 

" Lord Van?" She said sleepily. 

" Shhh..." Folken said softly, laying Van on the bed. 

He removed his shoes and gently tucked the covers around him, deliberately leaving the far side undone. He walked around to the other side and said quietly, " Come on, Merle. I don't want you to freeze in the night." 

Merle smiled and gave Folken a loving lick on the cheek before climbing under the covers and snuggling up against Van. Van sighed softly and hugged Merle to him, Merle purred happily as she drifted back to sleep. Folken looked down on the pair and smiled sweetly down at them as he tucked Merle in beside his little brother. 

" Sleep well." Folken gave both of them a soft kiss on the forehead as he took his leave of them. 

He walked out and began to go to the garden of flowers his Mother kept in a small room on the far side of the castle. He nodded to the servants and soldiers he passed, not in the mood for conversation. He reached the door to the room and knocked. 

" Come in, Folken." His mothers tired voice came. 

He walked in and saw her sitting on a chair beside a small blooming flower. She raised her head and motioned for Folken to come to her. He knelt on the floor beside her and she gently urged him to lay his head in her lap. She lovingly stroked his hair and asked him what he would do about the Dragonslaying Ritual. 

Folken answered as best he could, his mothers hands soothing him just as he had soothed Van. 

" I just want you to be careful, Folken. I worry about you." Varie said, her maternal instincts getting the better of her. 

Folken raised his head and looked at her, smiling and said, " Don't worry mother. I'll do my best. I won't die in that forest. Not to any dragon." 

Varie sighed softly and hugged her eldest son, placing a light kiss on his forehead. " I know, my son. I know. " 

It was then that Folken retired to his chambers to get his rest, but he never knew that it would be the last night he would ever spend in his beloved Fanelia. 

_-^-_OWARI_-^-_

Back to Silver's Fictions! 


End file.
